Maithili Samrat Ranawat
Maithili Samrat Ranawat is the wife of Samrat Ranawat, therefore being the sister-in-law to Rangrasiya's main duo, Parvati and Rudra. She is the daughter-in-law of Danveer Ranawat and Mohini Danveer Ranawat whom she is frequently victimised by, due to her mother-in-law's sly nature - the opposite to the dutiful, innocent nature of Maithili. Maithili shares a loving relationship with her husband Samrat, though their happiness is somewhat clouded by her inability to bear children. However, Samrat is a supportive husband and is aware of the pain that Maithili harbours as she very much wants a child of her own. She is close to her sister-in-law, Sunehri whom she frequently teases though treats as a sister and this also becomes true for Paro after the two later meet. Arc in story 5 years prior to the events of Rangrasiya, Maithili became a daughter-in-law of the Ranawat Haveli, marrying the eldest son of Danveer and Mohini, Samrat Ranawat. She was the idealistic daughter-in-law and is highly obedient, yet her relationhsip with her mother-in-law can become somewhat strained as Mohini frequently becomes frustrated by Maithili for no apparent reason. This frustration also stems from the issue surrounding Maithili's inability to bear children, as Mohini desparately covets a grandchild to stake her claim on the Ranawat haveli. This is still an issue by the time Paro and Rudra enter the scene, as Maithili is desparate enough for a child that she wants to adopt. She had visited a local orphanage (much to the annoyance of Samrat) and even selected a child that she could adopt, talking to the orphanage staff about the formalities necessary. When Paro enters her life, Maithili is scared to bring up the issue in front of her mother-in-law, and is forbidden to do so by her husband who full well knows his mother's anger. However, Paro encourages her to bring up the issue, not aware of how Mohini would react. Maithili does so, asking Mohini to consider the whole idea of adoption - however, she is cut off by Mohini's shouts of disgust, asking how she would dare broach the subject of bringing a stranger's child into the haveli. Mohini tears the pamphlet in her daughter-in-law's face and chucks the pieces at her, leaving Maithili distraught and humiliated. After being initially angry with Paro for encouraging her, Maithili forgives her and the two become even closer friends, with Maithili constantly sticking by Paro's side as the days lead up to Rudra and Parvati's wedding. Not knowing about the circumstances surrounding the wedding, Maithili herself organises the majority og the rituals and readies Paro - however, the wedding was not to be, due to the Thakur's cruel intentions. Maithili was hurt that Paro couldn't tell her the truth, but even more hurt when she was under the impression that Paro wanted to kill Dilsher Ranawat. However, her anger towards Paro was slowly stripped away as she watched Parvati declare her innocence over and over again - eventually, Maithili found substantial evidence that proved Paro to be innocent. After that, Paro and Maithili became even closer, and Maithili became Paro's source of encourage to try and win Rudra's forgiveness. After the uncoventional marriage that left the Ranawat's shocked, Maithili headed up the after-marriage rituals that officially welcomed Paro into the haveli as a daughter-in-law. She also took it upon herself to act as Paro's family and gifted Paro in place of Paro's Mami. As the days after the marriage roll-by, Maithili constantly encourages Paro to be patient in earning Rudra's love. When Rudra and paro are at he 25 year anniversary party of Geetanjali and V.K Singh, Maithili almost uncovers her mother-in-laws evil scheme of trying to kill Dilsher. She succeeds in proving that it was her mother-in-law who was behind all the mischief in the house, but doesn't reveal anything, allowing Paro the chance to when Rudra comes back from the hospital. The two sister-in-laws manage to prove Mohini's guilt, but after a wonderfully evil acting scheme on Mohini's behalf, Sumer gets the blame instead and is kicked out of the house. Maithili helps Paro as she tries to come to terms with her marriage, giving strenght to the woman she views as her younger sister as she tells Paro that love will eventually blossom in their relationship. She also tries to encourage Paro to kick out Laila after the dancer comes to the haveli with the intention of breaking up Paro and Rudra's marriage, as Maithili suspects Laila as having less-than-innocent intentions. Her suspicions are confirmed after a heart-broken Paro informs her about Rudra and Laila's past. Still, Maithili helps Paro have faith in her marriage, even trying to find ways in which Paro and Rudra can spend time together away from the rest of the family. Maithili herself is ecstatic when she finds out that Samrat's first business venture was successfull, revelling in her husband's joy as he hands out gifts to the whole family. However, her joy is overshadowed by Mohini's anger, as her mother-in-law is furious that no-one told her about Samrat's business, and that her eldest son went to go beg money off of the man that she hates. Mohini uses this opportunity to taunt Maithili, after finding out that her daughter-in-law knew about the business but did not tell her. She fumes after Miathili defends herself and Dilsher, saying that what Sumer (apparently) did was wrong and so he deserved to be kicked out of the house. Before Mohini can slap her however, Dilsher saves her. After Danveer tells the whole family how he arranged a doctor's appointment for Rudra in Mumbai so his hand can be cured, Maithili is happy - she becomes even more happier when she finds out that a ticket for Paro has been booked too, viewing it as another chance for the couple to have a romantic retreat. When she voices her happiness to Paro, she is shocked to find Paro crying silently. Paro tells her of the promise she made that she would leave Rudra when he fully recovers from the poison - Maithili is angered and cries too, scolding Paro as people pray to save their love but Paro prayed to give up the one thing she loves the most. Paro tells her to promise that she would look after Rudra after she leaves, as it is her last day in the haveli and she doesn't want to leave without knowing he will be in good hands. The day after, a tearful Maithili performs a blessing ceremony on both Rudra and Paro, hardly able to look at Paro through her tears. She blesses them and hugs Paro tightly before her tears become too much so she leaves the room crying, leaving behind a tearful Paro and a confused Rudra. Category:Ranawat Category:Ranawat family